Here Without You
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: This is the sequal to I miss you. Harry can't sleep. He takes a walk out of his dormitories. Snape catches him, but instead of punishing Harry, he talks to him.


Disclaimer: Song belongs to 3 Doors Down. Don't own  
any of the characters. Okay, so Snape is kind of doing  
something you don't expect, but other than that, no  
one.

Harry woke up from his sleep. For some reason, he  
didn't want to go back to sleep. Ever since he saw the  
locket that Snape owned with a picture of his mother  
in it, he didn't know what to do. He decided to get  
out of bed and walk around the castle.

Snape was sitting in his office, looking at the  
pictures of Lily. He loved Lily very much and was  
really upset that she was dead.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think that I can look at this the same

He couldn't take the pain. No matter how much he  
tried to forget about Lily, he was still loving her.  
Even though Lily was dead, it was like she was living  
inside of him. He looked up at the pictures that  
looked like they were shining because of the fire.

Snape started to cry. Then, he heard footsteps  
outside of his office. He turned to the door and  
walked to it.

All the miles that seperate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind

Harry was walking along the halls. He had his light  
on. A man in a picture looked at Harry. "I say dear  
boy," he said. "Why are you wondering the castle at  
this time of night? You don't know what trouble youmight be getting into."

"I just needed to be out of my dormitory," Harry  
said.

"Why? Was it too stuffy in there? If it is, well, try  
living in here!"

"No. Something just hit my mind."

"What was it?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"Now, just because I'm a picture, that doesn't mean  
that I don't know anything about you, Harry Potter."

"It's about my parents. Actually, about my mum and a  
professor of mine."

"What? Is this certain professor your real dad?"

"I hope not." 

"Uh, did you want a man to follow you?" Harry looked  
confused and turned around to see Snape. "Professor!"  
Harry said. "I was just..."

"I hate to tell you this Harry but I won't fall for  
sleep walking," Snape said. 'Harry?' Harry asked  
himself. 'Not Potter? And why is he not getting onto  
me? Something must be wrong with him!'

Snape smiled. "Harry, do you mind to come with me  
into my office?" Snape asked. Harry nodded his head  
and followed Snape.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the  
time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me

Harry stepped into Snape's office. It was much more  
different than Harry thought. It was just a fireplace,  
a couch, two opposite chairs, and a desk. But there  
was one thing that Harry expected in the office.  
Pictures of Lily Potter.

"Harry, you know that I loved your mother, right?"  
Snape asked.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"So, you must know that I do care for you, right."

"I want to believe it, I do, actually, but I just  
can't imagine..."

"It's alright. Anyways, I do care for you, but you  
just don't know it."

"You did save me that one time when I was going to  
die in a Quiditch match."

"Yes. Well, I didn't want you to fall off your  
broomstick and suffer a, you know."

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

"Professor, do you remember when 3 years ago, some  
wizard used the Patronus on all those dementors? You  
said that only a powerful wizard could do that."

"Yes. I very well remember it."

"That wizard, well, was me."

"Oh. Well, I'm really not surprised with that. After  
all, you are very powerful."

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the  
time

"But, I thought that it was my dad."

"Your father was a very brave man. I wouldn't be  
surprised if he had done it if he was still alive.  
Even though I never really liked your father, he was  
still brave." Harry looked over at the pictures of his  
mother.

"Professor, why did you love my mother?" he asked.  
"What did you see in her?"

"Your mother was a beautiful woman," Snape said. "She  
was very smart. Not to mention brave. One day, your  
mother found out and fell in love right back. But, she  
found out a secret about me. If it weren't for that,  
you wouldn't be alive."

"Was the secret you being a Death Eater?"

"I see that Dumbledore told you already."

"Yes. He did."

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

Harry yawned. Snape smiled. "Harry, why don't you sit  
on the couch?" Harry did so. He was tired after coming  
out of his dormitory. Harry yawned again. He looked up  
at the pictures of his mother.

Harry yawned and fell asleep on the couch. When Snape  
saw this, he smiled and put a blanket on Harry.

Everything I know, and anywhere I goIt gets hard but it won't take my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and  
done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

Snape looked back up at the pictures of Lily. He  
walked up to the picture and ran his fingers on it.  
"Lily," he whispered. He took out the locket he and  
opened it. He looked at the picture of him and Lily  
having their arms around each other, then at the  
picture of Lily waving.

Snape put down the locket and let a tear come out of  
his eye. He turned to Harry, who was asleep on his  
couch, and smiled.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the  
time

Snape walked to Harry and took off his glasses. While  
he was doing this, he noticed Harry's scar. Snape  
touched it and sighed. He walked over to his desk and  
laid the glasses on there.

Snape went over to his chair, sat down, and looked at  
Harry. Snape smiled and fell asleep.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams

When Harry woke up, he realized that he was in Snape's office. Then he  
remembered everything. "Harry," a voice said behind him. "Don't you   
think that you should be getting to class?"

Harry turned around to see Snape. "Yes professor," he said. "Thanks." Harry got up from the couch and walked toward the door. "Professor, do  
you know where my mother is?"

"She is inside our hearts, Harry," Snape said. "Both yours and mine.  
Now, come on. We don't want to be late." Harry nodded and walked out the   
door. Snape walked towards the door, then looked at the pictures of  
Lily.

He smiled at them and left his office.

And tonight girl, there's only you and me


End file.
